The present invention relates to a silicone (meth)acrylamide monomer with a straight chain siloxanyl group and preferably with a hydroxyl group in a molecule. A polymer obtained by polymerizing this monomer is suitable for use in various medical implements such as ophthalmic lenses, endoscopes, catheters, transfusion tubes, gas transport tubes, stents, sheaths, cuffs, tube connectors, access ports, drainage bags, blood circuits, wound covering material, and various types of medicine carriers, but is particularly suitable for contact lenses, ophthalmic lenses, and artificial corneas.